Gundam Seed Armageddon
by Lone Faction
Summary: With the death of Dullendial, the second war has ended. However, a few months later, a new enemy emerges, threatening to destroy the newfound peace
1. Chapter 1: Newfound Threats

Summary: _With the death of Chairman Dullundial, the Second Bloody Valentine War had ended. However, as a new enemy approaches it becomes imminent that this newfound peace would not last…_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny or any of its original characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phase One: First Encounter

_Orb city of Felicus. The very important strangers enter a mechanic shop. The mechanic greets them warmly, as he knew who they were. They whisper something to him and he frowns._

"Sorry sir, but with the war over there isn't much need to put things like that under production, and besides, we're not that big and we never made that stuff anyway." The mechanic replied, swearing under his breath that he didn't have what the important people in front of him wanted.

"That's okay, but do you know if anyone else might have them?" The first man asked. "You see, it is very urgent that we find someone who does."

"No sir, I…"

"Please, you can call me Kira"

"Yes sir, I mean, Kira. Well, as I was saying, unless you were to go to Morgenrate, no one here probably has what you're looking for."

"Are you sure" the second stranger demanded.

"Come on Cagalli, you don't have to be mean about it…" the third stranger went, but he was cut off by the second.

"Shut it Athrun. Now, as I was saying, you're sure _nobody_ has what we're looking for?

"Probably not…" the mechanic answered. "Unless… _he _has it"

"Who's _he_?" Cagalli asked

"_He_ is Cale Tamatha" a girl answered. She had shoulder-length black hair, blue eyes, and wore a black jacket and jeans.

"Who are you?" The mechanic demanded. "And why were you eavesdropping?"

"First," the girl replied calmly. "My name is Relyn Gatther, and second, you left the door open. It was kind of hard not to hear you."

"So," Kira intervened. "You mentioned Cale Tamatha?"

"Yes," the mechanic cut Relyn off. She stormed off furiously. "Cale Tamatha is, regretfully, the best mechanic around, in most people's opinions. He just got back from a trip to Nasris if I recall, so he should be in his shop.

"Nasris?" Kira, Athrun and Cagalli asked in unison."

"Yea, what about it?"

"Nothing!" They all answered.

"Whatever. Anyway, he looked a bit edgy after coming back, but…"

"Look," Cagalli interrupted. "Can you tell us where he is?"

"Sure, you just drive down the road to the spaceport, go a bit further until you reach a big building with rubble all around it. You can't miss it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sure enough, the trio arrived at Cale's shop, and as they got out of the car, the building's doors opened and a boy walked out. He had messy blond hair, blue eyes, and wore a mechanic's outfit.

"Hi, what can I do for such important guests such as you?" The boy asked. "My name is Cale Tamatha and…"

"You're Cale Tamatha?" Kira asked.

"Yea, what about it?"

"Well," Athrun replied. "You're kind of young…"

"So? I'm only you're ages and you to are extremely important to Orb and you're its leader." The last part was directed towards Cagalli.

"Good point." Kira stated.

"So, I assume you guys are here for a reason?" Cale asked.

"Yes," Kira said. "We're actually looking for weapons for gundams and ships"

"Kira!" Cagalli said

"Relax, its not like anyone else is going to hear us."

"I hope I'm not ruining the moment," Cale interrupted, "But would you like to come inside?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Cale's shop. There are random things scattered everywhere, and to the side there are mobile suits.

"So…" Kira asked­­­. "You collect mobile suits? "

"Not really," Cale answered. "I only have a Ginn, two Strike Daggers and two of the new Astrey Zero models generously donated by the defence force of Felicus."

"But why are they all ready to launch?" Athrun demanded.

"In case Felicus is attacked." Cale replied coolly. "Currently, the defenses here aren't that large, and Felicus is close to Nasris…" the three looked strangely at him. "What?" He shrugged. "You think that I don't know what is going on? Why else would you be looking for weapons? Why else would people as important as yourselves come to a smaller shop instead of going to Morgenroate?" Cale opened a door and the four walked into his office. It was pretty plain except for the papers scattered around. Kira picked up a file.

_Wait a minute, are these? _Kira thought. He was about to look through it when. "I suppose I should show you this then. Mr. Yamato, what's that you're looking at?" Cale asked. Kira dropped the files "Nothing. Please continue."

Cale turned around. "Information on the new enemy- I hacked into their systems while I was escaping Nasris. I…I don't think that these guys are ZAFT or the EAF."

"Terrorists?" Cagalli suggested.

"No. Way too organized. They're something else altogether. Eight ships… with strange new mobile suits and each with one one-of-a-kind gundam. They wiped out the defenses of Nasris in a couple of minuets and destroyed its Mass Driver."

"Do you have any information on any of the enemy?" Athrun asked

"A bit." Cale answered. "Here, let me show you"

Cale pressed a button and a screen came on. Immediately it showed one mobile armour. It was labelled 'SPITFIRE', and was yellow, red, and green and almost looked like a Skygrasper, but not quite, and strange weaponry.

"As you can see," Cale told the other three, "These belong to neither ZAFT nor the EAF. Now, I'll show you what else I know."

Four ships appeared on the screen, one at a time. The first three were marked; the 'Hydra', the 'Jolly Roger, and the 'Behemoth". All three appeared to be heavily armed and impressive warships.

"The last ship," Cale said, "'The Trinity' is the most impressive I found. It's a carrier/battleship, if anything is. If I had to guess, I would say that it is the capital ship in the fleet."

"What about the other four?" Athrun asked Cale

"I couldn't really get information on them because there were only four there. The others weren't there at the time" Cale remarked.

"I assume you will be showing us the gundams now?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, I could only get the ones that were out on the field." Cale answered, "But I also got the names and ships of the others that didn't launch. There was one I couldn't get, which was the 'Gladiator' on the Behemoth. Now, for the other three…"

He pressed the button again. First a gold, silver, and black gundam titled the 'Zealot' on the Hydra, the light brown and black 'Pirate' on the Jolly Roger, and the blue, white, and grey 'Crisis' on the Trinity.

"That's… incredible…" Kira said after Cale had gone through all of the data.

"I agree" said Athrun. "I mean, how was the production of new mobile suits, eight ships and a few gundams completed without anyone noticing?"

"I don't know…" Cale said looking out the window. He suddenly turned back to them, his cheery disposition returning. "Now, would you like to see what I have?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cale lead Athrun, Cagalli and Kira down another pathway. They came to a large metal door with two men standing by. Both were wearing the same mechanic's suit as Cale. The one on the left was slightly tanned, had brown hair and green eyes. The one on the right also had brown hair, slightly pale skin, and grey eyes. Cale motioned to them and they stepped aside. As Cale opened the door Kira asked:

"Who are they?"

"Two of my assistants" Cale answered. "He is" he motioned to the one on the lift, "Jasil, and he is" too the other one, "Vrain. They help me out around here and-here we are! My experimental weapon area."

Kira looked around, and was amazed by what he saw. There wasn't much, but there were beam rifles, heavy weapons, swords, and many other things around the place.

"And past all of these," Cale said, "Is my own invention, the Ballistae Missile System"

The system consisted of a launching pack, and inside the pack were four strange, metallic, spear-like objects. Cale handed Kira blueprints and Kira quickly read through them.

"As you can see," Cale continued, "The Mobile Suit and Gundam Ballistae System comes with four Javelin-class missiles, also invented by, yours truly. After fired the missiles will rise slowly, than come down on the target at incredible speeds. I don't have any here for ships, but if I did, it would hold thirty missiles."

"Are you a Coordinator?" Cagalli asked, amazed.

"No, I'm completely Natural" Cale answered.

"Then how…"

"Years… many years" Cale said sadly, for some unknown reason.

"By the way…" Kira asked, "What were you doing on Nasris?"

"Oh," Cale answered. I was helping to build a few new gundams for the Orb military, in case a war broke out."

"You mean…" Cagalli interrupted

"Yea, the Y607 PHOENIX, the Y608 HIGHFLIER, and the Y609 FREEBIRD."

"Where are they now?" she asked.

"The Highflier is in Orb, along with the incomplete Freebird. As for the Phoenix-well it's with Zaft."

"What?" The other three replied.

"Yea, I gave it to Zaft and the Plant's new chairman, Zhal Renaigal, for picking us, well, me up after we, err, I escaped Nasris."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

Keiver Remlas sat back on his chair. It was another usual patrol mission to see if anyone was trying to sabotage the peace efforts. He was glad that the war was over, but a bit disappointed that the new Zaft capital ship, the 'Albatross' was being used for such a purpose. At least he wasn't in the Heliopolis sector. The 'Caravan', Zaft's other capital ship, was having some difficulty with strangely organized terrorists. Suddenly, the door into the control room opened.

"Ah, Shinn, Lunamaria, I see you made it here from the Plants okay?" Keiver greeted.

"Yes sir," Lunamaria replied

"And you?" Keiver asked Shinn

"Yes sir, but I don't see why we need to be here-I mean, it's not like were going to be attacked or anythi-"

"Sir!" the communications officer yelled, "A distress signal, from the colony of Nasris"

"Send it through" Keiver commanded. He turned to Shinn, "See? It's not all boring."

_This is station one, we're under attack! Requesting immediate backup and-_

Explosion and then static. The crew listened on.

_Who the hell are these guys? Station one, come in… damn… Stations two? Three? What the-Aghhh!_

More static. Suddenly one last message patched through.

_This is Cale Tamatha. Come on you guys, get those gundams ready. We have to get them out of here. If anyone out there can hear me, we need evac right now!_

"Quick! Battlestations!" Keiver commanded. "Shinn, sortie in the Echo and have Lunamaria and Fenril go with you in Validaos units."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cale pulled through an explosion with two Astrey Zero units, three pods containing the gundams, and his Ginn. Suddenly, another violent detonation occurs and the two Zeros were destroyed. As Cale leads the pods into space, he raised his weapon. A purple and green gundam came out from behind an asteroid accompanied by two grey, white, and blue mobile suits.

"Come in, this is Shinn Asuka. Are you Cale Tamatha?"

"Yea, I am. I take it you heard my distress call?"

"Yes we did." Shinn replied. Where are the other survivors?"

"Dead. All of them" Cale said. "I barely survived myself. And I wouldn't go back there if I were you. You'd get wiped out."

"I guess we're going back to the Albatross then?" Lunamaria asked.

"Hmmm…" Fenril thought out loud. "We'd have to. There's no other choice."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenril and Keiver made their report to the Plants in the control room.

"As you can see Chairman Renegal," Fenril concluded, "We may very well be dealing with a very organized extremist group trying to restart the war."

_You mean like Blue Cosmos?_

"Kind of, yes. But we aren't quite sure about their motives; they don't seem to be attacking only Naturals or Coordinators, but all of us."

_What do you mean?_

"Well, their tactics seem to be the same as the terrorists that attacked the Caravan in the Heliopolis sector." Keiver explained. "Though the terrorists used outdated mobile suits, we believe that the attackers around the remnants of Heliopolis are just a small part of this new threat."

_I see. As much as I hate to say it, the war may be rekindled. But, if we can strike first, we may be able to stop this new threat before too many lives are lost. You are ordered to stay in the vicinity and wait for the Caravan team. Whatever you do, do not engage the threat until then. Zhal Renegal out._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hanger on the Albatross. Cale is talking to Shinn and Lunamaria.

"So," Lunamaria asked Cale. "These guys aren't the EAF?"

"No." Cale answered. "Something like this would've come up during the war and they wouldn't have made them in a month or so during the peace. My guess is that someone's been working in the shadows for years."

Keiver and Fenril entered the hanger. "The Orb ships are nearing us, are you ready to launch?" Keiver asked Cale.

"Not quite yet" Cale answered as he contacted the Orb ship. "This is Cale Tamatha, designer of the Y608 PHOENIX, the Y609 HIGHFLIER, and the Y610 FREEBIRD. Report yourselves."

_This is the Orb ship 'Navajo'. With us is the 'Iroquois' and the 'Lakota'._

"Very good. I'll send the Highflier and Freebird to you"

_What about the Phoenix?_

"If it weren't for Zaft none of these suits would still be around, so, I think I'll give the Phoenix to them."

_What are you talking about? You don't have the authorization-_

"I'll do whatever I want" Cale replied coolly. "After all, I did design them, so there isn't anything you can do about it"

… _Fine. But we're cutting your pay for Gundams._

"Whatever." Cale cut the message and the Freebird and Highflier were sent out. The Orb ship left and Cale went to Keiver.

"I want you to prepare my Ginn for launch."

"What?" Keiver asked

"You heard me, I'm going to get into my Ginn and you're going to launch it out". Cale commanded

"Just who do you think you are?" Shinn demanded "You're not in charge here. I could just take you out right now."

_There goes Shinn again… _Lunamaria thought_ I hope he doesn't get himself in trouble…_

"Better have tried..." Cale responded as he walked away. Shinn, angered that Cale was ignoring him, charged at Cale. Just as Shin was about to hit him, Cale spun around and caught his fist. He quickly made his own and hit Shinn right in the stomach. Shinn reeled back in pain and Lunamaria supported him. Keiver and the rest of the people in the hanger looked shocked that Cale had such fast reflexes, and Fenril just looked on, slightly amused at the situation.

"You think that just because I'm a Natural and you're a Coordinator you can beat me?" Cale asked Shinn. "Let's get this clear, the likes of you can never match me. It takes more than enhanced strength and speed to do that." He turned to Keiver. "Now, launch my Ginn. I don't want to have to ask again." A short pause

"Just do it," Keiver said, giving in to Cale.

"But…" Shinn gasped, still in pain, but Keiver cut him off

"We'll be better off without him around"

"I agree" said Fenril

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End of Flashback_

"If you're going to go to Nasris," Cale informed Kira. "I hope you have a fleet. It's… not going to be easy."

"We do." Kira replied. Suddenly a loud alarm went off.

"Hmm. The warning alarm." Cale said casually "Something's going on, maybe an attack…"

"We're under attack?" Athrun asked out loud.

Cale looked up. His eyes widened and a small smirk grew on his face.

"It's them."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming up next: Phase Two: Face of the Enemy


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounter

Summary: _With the death of Chairman Dullundial, the Second Bloody Valentine War had ended. However, as a new enemy approaches it becomes imminent that this newfound peace would not last…_

Well, finally decided to finish and post this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny or any of its original characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phase Two: First Encounter

Kira, Athrun and Cagalli looked up towards where Cale was looking. Around seventy mobile suits were coming down onto Felicus from a large ship.

"Heh," Cale remarked. "The Jolly Roger."

There was a short period of silence before he spoke up again "Looks like they're only using old, obsolete models, just like Heliopolis."

"Heliopolis?" Kira asked.

"ZAFT ships were under constant attack from 'bandits' for a while" Cale answered. "But more about that later, we've got to get to the hanger." He ran off, with the other three following him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How's everyone?" Cale asked his assistant, Vrain.

"They've all gone off to fight; all that's left are the two Astreys, mine and Jasil's Daggers, and your Ginn, as well as some suits with a Coordinator OS."

"Okay, you two launch off" He motioned Jasil and Vrain away. "And you two…" he went to Kira and Athrun, but they had read his mind and were already in the Zero units.

"Do they always do that?" Cale asked Cagalli, and she nodded.

"Now what about my suit?" she asked

Cale looked around, and then looked back at Cagalli. "Yeah, about that… I don't seem to have another suit."

"What about those ones" Cagalli asked frustrated, motioning towards some other ones.

"Are you a Coordinator?" Cale asked her

"No, but-"

"Exactly." Cale contemplated his choice of actions, and then got in his mobile suit. "Get in."

"What?" Cagalli asked

"Get in."

"No, I heard you. Are you out of your mind?"

"Look," Cale responded, frustrated. "I don't like this any more than you do, but, knowing what happened at Nasris, they're probably going to bomb the hell out of this building, and pretty much every other one near this area. And then, you'll die. Now, if you want to live, you'll come with me!" he finished, offering his hand, but Cagalli knocked it to the side, and climbed in herself. Cale sighed, and launched his Ginn up into the carnage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira quickly adjusted the OS on the Astrey Zero so that he could pilot it more effectively. He also checked over the unit's weapons, a beam rifle and a pair of knives; not exactly the best equipment.

"How are we supposed to help with this?" Kira asked over the radio

"Improvise." Jasil's voice came over the com. "Make do with what ya got until you can get something better."

Kira saw Jasil's Strike Dagger pull out its knives and fly at an enemy. The dagger jabbed into the arm of the other unit, grabbed the beam sword, and blasted through it with his rifle. "Now you try."

Kira shot at another enemy and stole its beam sword as well, and Athrun and Vrain had done the same. Kira could see why the government on Felicus had given weapons to Cale. The pilots of his outdated mobile suits and armors were the only thing stopping the defence force from being ripped apart by the sheer numbers. Suddenly, Kira heard and explosion and saw the warehouse burst into a maelstrom of metal and flame. He suddenly remembered that Cale and Cagalli were in there.

"Cagalli!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not dead yet!" the voice rang out as Cale's Ginn flew out of the explosion. He turned to Cagalli

"Told ya." He stated smugly

"Hmph." Was his only response

"Oh well" Cale said, as he joined the battle, pulling out a beam rifle and a sword

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fact that Cale's Ginn was actually equipped did not go unnoticed by Kira

"So," Kira asked. "Why is it that we come out with almost nothing, yet Cale's suit is equipped?"

"We never got around to eh, unequipping it." Jasil stated, blowing apart a Windam.

Cale blasted through a formation of old Astrey units, pulling out his sword and taking another. He proceeded to shred through their numbers at an alarming rate. He drove one sword into the cockpit of one suit, slicing clean through it into another, while cutting two others in halves with the other blade. He then jabbed both swords into the mid-section of the last unit, cutting straight through then lopping of the head.

Cagalli noticed that Cale didn't seem like Kira. While Kira only killed when necessary, and didn't enjoy doing it, Cale was unfazed by the destruction and death amounting around him. If anything, he actually seemed to enjoy it. She also noticed the complicated controlling on his unit.

"Hey, if you're a Natural, than why are you using a Coordinator OS?" she asked

"When I started training to pilot a mobile suit," Cale answered. "There wasn't a 'Natural' OS, so I had to use a Coordinator one. I guess… well, I guess I just got used to it after a while."

"Just a question, why do you kill people like this?"

"These, are not people."

"I understand you feel that way about you're enemies, but they are-"

"No they're not." Cale replied emotionlessly, cutting through another suit.

"Whatever." Cagalli sighed. "You know, you're really bizarre."

"Oh well, two makes a pair I guess." Cale chuckled. "Hey, if we're both alive after this war thing, how 'bout you and me talk over coffee instead of while I'm fighting for our lives?"

Cagalli shrugged. "Whatever."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly a cluster of missiles streaked towards Cale's suit. The Ginn dropped one of the two swords, flipped around the missiles, then cut through the attacker. Kira watched, and noticed a familiar trick

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

"What?" Cagalli exclaimed. "We're under attack?"

"Quick, we have to launch the Archangel." Kira stated.

The Archangel indeed launched, and as it came out, along with the Strike Freedom, and noticed the destruction upon Onogoro Island. Also noticed were eight mobile suits, old models, destroying a group of defenders. They suddenly noticed the ship.

"Look!" One of them exclaimed. "The Archangel!"

"And the Strike…" mentioned another, more feminine voice.

"What should we do?" Came a third

"We can't take them on here, not yet." A fourth voice came

"But…" The first one replied

"I'll buy you some time. Then I'll retreat as well." A sigh was heard from some of the pilots as seven of them flew off, leaving the fourth speaker. "Showtime."

The suit pulled out its rifle and started firing at the Strike Freedom, who returned fire. But as the mystery suit scored three hits, Kira decided to use the S. Freedom's many railguns to target the suit. As the weapons fired, the suit flipped over and brought a sword to bear as it charged at Kira, who had to bring his lasersword to counter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End of Flashback_

Kira shook his head and continued fighting. He noticed how Cale, Jasil Vrain, and all of the 'workers' fought almost flawlessly and worked together perfectly, as if they had done this stuff before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle was over. The attackers were easily defeated by Kira, Athrun, Cale, Vrain, and Jasil. One thing however left Kira wondering; the defence forces claimed they were distracted by enemy targets, but Kira had only seen forces coming out of the ship, and he couldn't see any other ships around the orbital colony. He was discussing the battle with Athrun and Cagalli, while searching for any survivors from the destroyed enemy suits.

"No wonder we can't find anyone." Athrun sighed.

"Hm? What's that?" Kira asked, still lost in his thoughts.

"That guy slaughtered them, annihilating any he came across, what a monster, killing those people with no-"

"You know," Cale interrupted, coming from behind. "I do have a name, it's Cale. And secondly," he paused, leading them towards a machine that wasn't destroyed, "What people?" He popped open the case to the inside of the suit. "There aren't any people."

Cale let them look in. "It's computer intelligence, an A.I. That's why they didn't run or use any complex strategies." he left with a smug look on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where were you?" Kira demanded once back aboard the Archangel.

"Well," Mwu responded. "We saw that you were doing fine on your own so…"

"That's it?" Cagalli questioned.

"Oh yea, and we were sabotaged. Nothing major though, just shut down the system for a while."

"And the saboteurs?" Kira asked.

"Well, they're not here or dead, so that means they got away." Cale suggested. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my warehouse was destroyed." he finished, walking off.

"Who was he?" Mwu asked.

"A friend who helped us out." Kira answered. "He knows about Nasris.

"Oh?"

"And he was there. The sole survivor of the forces. He also designed the new prototype units Y607, Y608, and Y609."

"Well that is interesting." Mwu stated. "When the Highflier and Freebird were returned, they were found heavily sabotaged; it will take a while to repair them."

"I had my suspicions." Athrun announced. "We're dealing with a terrorist and a traitor."

"Now there's no way to confirm this…" Cagalli said.

"But it is probably true." Kira sighed. "But we have to get to Nasris quickly; we'll deal with him later. What of international affairs?"

"Well," Mwu replied. "Constantinople and Malta defected from the Eurasian Federation and formed their own governments, The Byzantine and Maltese Republics. The EA is trying to 'force' them to rejoin, but the new governments are holding up. Also, ZAFT recently acquired the Phoenix, which, not surprisingly, was also sabotaged. Not as bad as the other two though, and it's almost operational again. No word back from Nasris, and the small scouting group that was sent appears to be destroyed. That's about it."

"Thanks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now 'nighttime' in Felicus, Cale met up with Vrain and Jasil at the now destroyed warehouse. The three of them went to a section in the rubble, by a building that was conveniently intact when the area around was destroyed. Cale pushed a brick on the wall, and three pads came out.

"Well guys, you ready?" Cale asked, as the three typed in a password simultaneously.

"Yep, we're good." Jasil replied as three retinal scanners came up and verified them. A large door opened and three mobile suits were in the shadows. The three jumped in their respective suits and flew off into the artificial night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure stands at a ships bridge, looking out into space as a screen appears. A blond teen with light green eyes, wearing a strange black pilot's uniform, with an amused yet dangerous expression shows on the screen.

"How'd it go?" the mystery man asked.

"Awesome. They fell for it and are coming as we speak. All my 'toy soldiers' died, so I'm getting my 'real men' out to their positions." the blond chuckled, "They won't know what hit 'em. How's everyone else?"

"Some are preparing to fight ORB, and a small detachment is going to hold position on the far flank in case that ZAFT ship attacks. You and you're men will be with them" the other man replied as he waited for the blond to sigh out of disappointment before continuing. "Everything is going according to plan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next up: Phase Three: Dawn of War


End file.
